galacticafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Novastar Betelgeuse
Betelgeuse-2173 (Imperial Registry: IWS-9702001-0010) is the central defense NovaStar for the Athena Defense Fleet within the Cyrnus Galaxy as a vital offensive/defensive commodity for the Colonial Heritage Project. Its main purpose is to act as the fleets last resort heavy weapons platform and final stage heavy fighter reenforcement. Ship Specifications Fighter Launch Systems 11,050 Fighter Launch Tubes 8 Launch Pylons (Central Launch Platforms) Ship Areas/Deck Overview The following sections detail all of Betelgeuse central areas (Standard & Special) Standard *Command Intel Core (CIC) (Command/Combat Bridge) *Celestial Chamber (Main Astrometric HyperJump/QuantumJump Control Core) *Central Weapons Core (CWC) (Main Tactical Section) *Tactical Strike Operations Center (Also Known as War Room or Strategy Center) *Cylon/Computron Datastream Core (Central Cylon Computer Command Core) *Interferometry Transposition Core (Long-Range Sensor Systems) *Scanner Review Section (Intelligence) *Colonial Defense Mainframe (CDM) (Central Ships Tactical Weapons/Fighter/Mech Control Computron Core) *Heavy Launch Accelerators (Tera-Class Weapon Modules) *Rapid Transport Tram (RTT) (Ships Main Troop/Cargo Transit System) *Central Life Station (CLS) (Command Sickbay and Cylon Bio-Mechanical Repair) *Central Return Chamber (Advanced Cloning Bay) *Life Sciences Center (LCS) (Central Astromedical Hospital Deck (Command and Civilian)) *Rejuvenation Center (Ships Recreation Center Contains 6 Pyramid Courts) Quarters/Crew Living Units *Admiralty/Ambassadorial Wing (Presidential Annex & Conference Rooms) *Command Quarters (Senior Officer Quarters/Ready Room) *Bachelors Quarters (Unmarried/Single Officers Quarters) Ships History While almost the entirety of the Imperial WarStar fleet originally consisted of Neo-Class Voyager Battlestars which focused mainly on supporting their fighters with minimal ship to ship combat, The NovaStar was 1 of the 1st WarStars designed to fill this power gap by eliminating enemy carriers at extreme long range. Thus it carries a large amount of heavy weapons and generators required for this use. Of the few NovaStars produced due to resource constraints, the Intelligence/Strike class sacrifices a large portion of ships sections at least 1/2 of their Fighters and 1/3 of weapons in order to increase their space for Admiralty and Command/Control/Communication/Intelligence Systems. Nevertheless a NovaStar is no Lightweight when it comes to small craft as it carries its own 8 Wings of specialized and multipurpose Fighters and Raiders. The Betelgeuse was notorious among NovaStars for maintaining an fully operating Internal Cylon Resurrection Hub deep within the Combat Trooper cloning bank of the ships Sickbay. Ship Crew Command Crew *Commanding Officer (Captain): Admiral Michael Atredies *Executive (1st) Officer: *CORA-8502 (Colonial Command Holographic Interface) *R0Y M8 Multi-body entity R0Y Roy is the evolution of the cybernetic being. Decades ago, a man named Roy was diagnosed with a muscle-degrading disease After over 8 million failures; Roy built a fully operating brain-computer interface tailored to his neurochemistry. While his body died soon thereafter, Roy encased his brain somewhere safe where it remotely controls a series of different cyborg bodies. Roy can control any or all of these bodies simultaneously and has been known to change a body's configuration after defeating a new enemy. Combat Crew 10,020 Human Imperial Officers Flight Crew 400.000 Cylon Bio-mechanical Pilots Fighter & Heavy Mech Compliment *400 AVQ-1012 Mega-Raptors *200 Resurrection Raptors (Mega-Raptor Sub-Class) Category:Battlestar Galactica Fanon Category:Battlestar Galactica (RDM) Category:Battlestar Galactica (TOS) Category:Dimension Two Category:WarStar Galactica Category:Warstar Galactica Technology Category:Imperial WarStars (WarStar Galactica) Category:Ship Classes Category:Ships Category:Warstar Class Category:Warstar Category:Stub-Working on it